


Reality

by MadDog_MasterSword



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDog_MasterSword/pseuds/MadDog_MasterSword
Summary: Living as a gay man can have its' ups and downs, but will it get better once they meet at long last?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction, especially between the same sex. I have nothing against Homosexuality, so don't hate me for the character hatred. Please enjoy the story!!

The hallways to class were filled with different groups of teenagers and even some teachers as Jackson pushed through the crowd to head towards science class. He could name maybe ten of the classmates he passed by, but the others were just blurs that he didn't care to study more closely. Stepping into the room, Jackson made his way to his desk around the middle of the back part of class, and sitting down only to wait for a few more students to enter the class before the bell rang, signalling the start of their first period. The teacher, an old hag by the name of Ms. Christens who was almost Sixty-five this year, seemed to always smelled of old candy and had cat hair that stuck to every bit of her clothes.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you did your homework over the weekend, so you please pass it up so we can get class started." She walked to the first row of desks, collecting the papers, moving to the next row until all have been collected. Skimming the names, Jackson could see from even the back that she was rolling her eyes in exasperation. "William, Mason, and Lillian, I need your homework or I will put the grade in as a zero." Ms. Christens watched and waited to see if those she called out would turn them in or not. Jackson didn't care to listen to her drone on and on about what the assignment was for today, giving everyone their papers. It was a simple paper asking about the cause and effect of pollution of air. 

He listened to music as he worked, getting done in half an hour, a few minutes before the bell ending class rang. Standing and packing everything away, everyone made their way out into the hall. Jackson followed out and started to head towards English. Instead of the normal Seventy year old Mr. Quincy, there stood a younger, more handsome man, that looked to be at least in his Early 30's, calmly writing a name on the board before turning to face the classroom. "Hello everyone, I'm your sub for awhile as Mr. Quincy is on emergency family leave, so let me introduce myself." Pointing back towards the name on the board, "My name is Mr. Preston, and hopefully we can get along or it will be difficult for the next few months!" Laughing at his own joke, he began roll call. Jackson studied the man, noticing the tone of muscles in his arms and the way his dress shirt hugged his torso, his long legs in dark dress pants. Mr. Preston was considered a very attractive man, something the teen could appreciate. "Jackson Arkley?" The way he said his name, caused a shiver to run down his spine. Raising his hand, "Here." Before someone behind him to the left of him called out. "Look at the little faggot! He's getting hard from the attention from Mr. Preston!" Christopher, one of the football teammates, laughed as his friends joined in.

"Mr. Stevens, do you have a problem with Mr. Arkley's sexuality?" His face was as serious as stone was rough. Chris must have realized that he was getting into trouble, tried stuttering out a response. "N-no sir!" Mr. Preston was having none of the innocence act. "Then do care to explain why you feel the need to attack those to function differently from you? It is his choice and does not seem to be bothering you. Only my second class on my first day and you are the first I am giving detention to." All the watchers looked on in shock, and Jackson was practically glowing in appraisal that this hot teacher was standing up for the fact that Jackson was into guys. "I will not allow hate for someone's preference in sexuality to take place in my classroom, or anywhere for that matter. Mr. Stevens, apologize and I might consider letting you off with a warning." Waiting patiently, Chris started to shake his head. "I'm not gonna apologize to him, he isn't worth it." Sighing, the teacher began the lesson. Passing the time was easy for Jackson, as Mr. Preston's voice was a smooth, but gravelly tone that could make anyone melt.

Class ended with Chris being reminded of his detention, and Mr. Preston asking Jackson to stay behind. "I hope what Mr. Stevens said didn't cause any issues with you. Are you alright?" If it were possible the teacher got hotter, as he patted the student on his shoulder. "I'm used to it, but thanks for asking." "It's no problem at all. If he causes anymore problems with you about the situation you will let me know immediately alright?" Jackson sighed with a smile. "Yes sir." Mr. Preston smiled in return before telling him to head to his next class.


End file.
